Pointless Potter Tales
by Mark of CTown
Summary: Yes, the titles tells all! But please read this! These stories can be long and short, and funny! That much I promise! Please give it a chance! PLEASE! R and R, for the author!
1. A Letter From Daniel 'The Rad' Cliffe!

**Welcome to the first of many pointless things that I'm writing. I'm fantastic. Yes...so please enjoy this...try to seek the humor. Laters!

* * *

**

Dear Reader(s),

So you want to know about Harry Potter, do you? Well, who better to tell you about Harry Potter then the star of Harry Potter himself? That happens to be me! This letter is from...DANIEL RADCLIFFE! (Not really) Well, reader (s), Harry Potter is a young boy who was orphaned as a baby because his parents were killed by the evil and daringly sinister Lord Voldemort, a.k.a. Tom Riddle, Tom Marvolo Riddle, Tom M. Riddle, Tom, Mr. Riddle, T.M.R., T.M. Riddle, Tom Marvolo R., He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, You-Know-Who, Dark Lord, Voldemort...

Yeah, so that could have gone on all day long. So the wonderful and magical Harry goes to this school named Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, or Hogwarts. There he makes friends with Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, who secretly love each other but they are too stupid to know that. He makes archenemies with Draco Malfoy, who is always flanked by his two cronies Crabbe and Goyle (who are much smarter then people think, but when you're getting paid 2M to act stupid then I guess it's worth it).

Harry is also disliked by his EVIL Potions Professor, Snape (a.k.a. Nuh nuh nuh nuh nuh nuh nuh nuh BATMAN, or just Batman, or slimy git...). So Harry, being stupid, has no idea why Snape hates him. Maybe if Dudley hadn't beaten a few of Harry's brain cells from his head then Harry would be a genius.

Yeah. So that's what happens in the books and movies. But in this assortment of stories, which contains everything from the weirdest stuff like saying what everyone on the book covers are thinking down to SLASH stories involving the weirdest romances.

I should warn you now to expect an odd Professor Snape, someone unexpectedly shagging Draco on the roadside in America, Neville and Seamus all over each other, and some weird little boy named Timmy who keeps popping up when you least expect it.

I should warn you of spiked drinks too. Never drink anything at Hogwarts. ANYTHING!

Plus, when the author says 'The End' I should say that she (yes, SHE) never really means it. NEVER. Some stories could go on...and on...and on... and on...just like that little pink bunny from that Duracell commercial. Ain't he the cutest?

Plus I will drop in a letter every once in a blue moon. Which won't be too often, because the moon is never blue unless you're drunk. Trust me when I say that. I've been drunk countless of times...

So, I have to go fill up on tea and biscuits and practice my guitar. Please, do enjoy these stories.

With much adieu,

Daniel 'The Rad" Cliffe

(Not really)

* * *

**Yes...so that's the first letter from Daniel Radcliffe (Not Really). Please proceed to Chapter Two...Thank you!**

**Drop a review!**


	2. Trevor the Frog

**Yes...it's a pointless story about Trevor the Frog...Neville's toad! Mwhahahahaha! Do enjoy...plus anything in BOLD is my thoughts...minus the title...

* * *

Trevor the Frog**

Trevor the Frog hopped from lily pad to lily pad in the lake in front of the Great Hall.

Finally he landed on his favorite lily pad.

He turned and faced the author of this story.

"Hello. My name's Trevor," he said.

"I'm a Frog."

**Wow! He's a FROG! That wasn't obvious! **

"An interesting fact that you may not know about Frogs..." he started off. He stopped. There was a buzzing noise.

"Hold on a moment," he said.

His tongue lashed out. He almost had that fly...

Suddenly the fly spurt out flames on Trevor's tongue.

Trevor turned back to me.

"Dragonfly," he mumbled sorrowfully.

**Good for you, buddy. **

**The End

* * *

****Me: Yes... the END! Of this tale...**

**DR: When am I going to have another letter?**

**Me: Shut up Daniel! Go hide in the corner and practice your guitar!**

**DR: CURSES CURSES CURSES**

**Me: Potty mouth!**

**DR: Look whose talking!**

**Me: Aw shut up! **

**DR: Never!**

**Me: (takes out duck tape) Don't make me do this!**

**DR: Oh alright! (runs to corner, starts playing his guitar)**

**Me: Ah, the power of duck tape! LATERS!**


	3. Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince

**Yes...it's my take on what I think will happen involving the Half-Blood Prince! Take a look... SEAMUS AND NEVILL FOREVER!!!

* * *

Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince**

Harry ran as fast as he could towards the dungeons. If only he could get their faster!

Alas, the door was so close...he reached out his hand...he pushed it open.

"I've found you, Half-Blood Prince!" Harry yelled. He waved the sword of Godric Gryffindor around in the air.

"Show...show...hold on," Harry moaned as he doubled over. He inhaled and exhaled for at least a minute. Finally he stood up.

"Show yourself!" he screamed. Harry looked around. Sitting on the floor was Seamus and Neville. They were snogging each other. As usual.

"Do you to snog each other where ever and whenever you can?" he asked them.

"Yes!" Seamus giggled.

Harry sighed. "Well, where's the Half-Blood Prince?" he asked.

"Right there," Neville, answered, pointing behind him.

Harry looked. He saw a figure standing in the dark corner of the dungeon.

"Show yourself!" Harry yelled. A figure stepped forth. It was...

"Dean! Dean Thomas!" Harry exclaimed. "You're the Half-Blood Prince?"

Dean shrugged. "I don't know," he answered. "But people think I might be the Half-Blood Prince."

"They think I'm one too,"Professor Snape said as he stepped from the shadows. "But Batman is not a half-blood."

"I'm a suspect," Firenze said.

"Me too," came the voice of Hagrid.

"Me three," said Remus Lupin.

"Me four," said Malfoy.

"Me five," Neville pipped up from his spot on the floor. He went back to snogging Seamus.

"You're...you're...all the Half-Blood Prince?" Harry whispered meekly. He slumped down to the floor.

"I HATE MY LIFE!" Harry screamed. He took the sword of Godric Gryffindor and killed himself.

Everyone cheered.

Except for the dear old author, J.K. Rowling.

There was no book seven now.

There was no movie seven.

Daniel Radcliffe was without a job.

**Ha. I laugh in their faces. **

**The End

* * *

****DR: Wait a second. Why am I without a job? **

**Me: Because I said so.**

**DR: But...but...I'm Daniel Radcliffe!**

**Me: And your point is...? **

**DR: I'm the most popular actor in the movie!**

**Me: Uh, Dan, obviously you've never heard of Tom Felton or Rupert Grint...**

**DR: DON'T TALK TO ME ABOUT THEM!**

**Me: Why not?**

**DR: Because I said so! Plus you're rubbing it in!**

**Me: Well, James and Oliver Phelps are pretty popular too...**

**DR: STOP WITH THE NAMES!**

**Me: My personal favorites are Matthew Lewis and Devon Murray...**

**DR: GAH! STOP IT! STOP IT!**

**Me: (slaps Daniel Radcliffe over the head with guitar) Well, now that that's over, please REVIEW! LATERS!**


	4. Harry Potter is Confused! Big Time!

**

* * *

This is kind of a Part One to a Part Two...yes... I'm sure everyone knows about the Professor Snape-as-Batman joke that's running around...I support it...plus I also support SLASH...I hope you can all guess who the SLASH pairing is in this story...there are hints, look for them...**

* * *

**Harry Potter is Confused...Big Time!**

School was out, and Harry Potter was happy about that. There was no need to go to classes anymore, or see that horrible git, Professor Snape.

"Hey Harry!" came a shout from behind him. Harry turned around to see his best friends, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley, running up to him.

"What a week we had!" Hermione exclaimed once they had reached Harry. Harry looked at her.

"Hermione, are you feeling okay?" he asked, smiling to himself. Hermione was never one to admit that school was tiring.

"I've just been so anxious for news from you-know-who," she whispered.

"Voldemort?" Ron cried out, aghast.

"No," Hermione said. "Sirius."

"Oh," Ron said in relief. "Well, Harry hasn't heard from him, have you?" Harry shook his head to say "No."

"I hope he's okay," Hermione said. "I don't know if the Dementors are still looking for him, or not."

"Well, let's think," Ron said in a bitter tone. "Sirius is still a wanted man. OF COURSE THE DEMENTORS ARE STILL LOOKING FOR HIM!"

Hermione stuck her tongue out at him. Harry laughed. Suddenly, there was a huge "BANG" from behind them. The trio turned around.

A small group of students had gathered near the Herbology Greenhouses.

"What was that?" Harry asked curiously. They headed over to where the group was. After managing to push through the students they saw what everyone was staring at.

Draco Malfoy was lying on the ground, a look of fear in eyes. He was staring at Neville Longbottom. Neville had his wand clenched tightly in his hand, glaring down at Malfoy with hate in his eyes.

"How dare you," Neville was saying. "You have no right to say something like that. No right."

Standing behind Neville, looking completely surprised, was Seamus Finnigan.

"What happened?" Harry repeated again.

Colin Creevey, a boy who idol worshiped Harry, whispered in his ear, "Draco said some bad things about Seamus, and Neville went crazy. He blasted Draco right off his feet. Draco was surprised. He didn't know what was happening to him."

Ron and Hermione, who had been listening to Colin talk, raised their eyebrows at each other. Neville? Act out on Seamus's behalf? Now that wasn't normal. Not at all.

The trio turned their attention back to Neville, Draco, and Seamus. It looked as if Neville had finished talking to Draco. He was talking to Seamus now, who looked very proud.

Suddenly there was another "BANG" from behind them. Everyone turned around. Harry smiled to himself.

Parked in clear area by the school was The Knight Bus. The tall purple bus looked as empty as it had the night that Harry had went on it. Harry cringed. Hitting into that window was not fun.

Stan, one of the workers on The Knight Bus, appeared in the doorway.

"Welcome to The Knight Bus," he mumbled slowly. "Transportation for the lost wizard or witch or anyone who needs a ride..." he stopped and threw the cards he been reading from to the floor.

"Who can I help?" he said, gazing at the students. His eyes came to Harry.

"It's Harry Potter!" Stan exclaimed happily. "Ern, it's Harry Potter!" Harry nodded at him and hid behind Ron.

"What you hiding for?" Stan asked, stepping off the bus and peering at Harry. Harry didn't answer him.

"What are you doing here?" Dean Thomas asked.

Stan shrugged. "I don't know. Someone needed me." He looked around at the students.

"I did," a voice said from further back in the crowd. It was Neville. He grabbed Seamus's hand and pulled him forward. He shoved Seamus onto The Knight Bus and then followed him on.

"Let's go," Neville said to Stan. Stan shrugged and followed Neville on.

"Take it away Ern," a voice from the front of the bus said. The engine started up and then they were off.

Suddenly, Professor Snape ran by. His black cape was flying out from under him, and he was singing "Nuh nuh nuh nuh nuh nuh nuh nuh BATMAN!"

"What was the about?" Hermione asked once the crowd had disappeared.

"What, The Knight Bus, Neville hexing Malfoy, or Professor Snape?" Ron replied to her.

"Both?" she said.

"I can't explain either one," Ron said in disbelief. "They were both weird happenings. What do you think, Harry?"

Harry shrugged. "I don't know," Harry started. Then he stopped. He thought of something. He smiled to himself and then started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Hermione and Ron said to him. "What?"

Harry continuing laughing as he said, "Nothing that you'd understand."

As they begged and the pleaded, Harry refused to tell them what he had thought of.

Did they ever find out? That I don't know.

**The End

* * *

**Snape came running back. "Come, my sidekick Robin!" he called, raising his index finger high in the air.

Draco Malfoy came from behind a tree, dressed up as Robin. "Why do I have to do this again?" he asked.

"Because Batman needs a sidekick," Snape pointed out. "And I'll fail you in Potions class."

Draco sighed. "Oh, all right."

Snape smiled in a pleased way, spread out his arms and sang "Nuh nuh nuh nuh nuh nuh nuh nuh BATMAN!" at the top of his lungs. Then he ran off. Draco stayed for a moment.

"ROBIN!" Snape screamed from the distance. Draco sighed.

He spread out his arms and sang meekly, "Nuh nuh nuh nuh nuh nuh nuh nuh BATMAN!" He then ran after Snape.

Crabbe and Goyle came from behind a large rock. They were snickering. In their hands was a video camera.

"Thanks boys," Colin Creevey said, coming out from behind a bush. He took the video camera from them. "Payback time, Draco!" he screamed happily.

**The End**

**(Seriously)**

* * *

**Me: Ah, the power of Seamus and Neville SLASH! I'm going to write a full SLASH fic about the two of them soon!**

**DR: Slash is disgusting...**

**Me: You should read the ones about your character and Draco Malfoy...those are my favorites!**

**DR: You read that junk?!?**

**Me: Hey! It's not junk! I do READ it, and I WRITE it!**

**DR: EW! DISGUSTING! EW!**

**Me: You jerk! I might right a story about you being gay with someone...**

**DR: NO! NOT ME! I'LL...I'LL...SHUT UP!**

**Me: Really?**

**DR: Really!**

**Me: Okay! Please REVIEW! LATERS!**


	5. Timmy Meets Harry Potter! and Such

**Okay...this started off as a story for the kid I babysit for, but I took it home and added on to it...note all of the SLASH! Trust me, you don't post SLASH in front of almost seven year old boys! So, do enjoy this! Bet you'll be surprised to find out who Draco snogs...

* * *

Timmy Meets Harry Potter... and Such**

Timmy McCauley was sitting at his house one dark and stormy night. He was bored. His little brother Joshua was sleeping, and his parents were someplace downstairs.

Suddenly, there was a noise like a gunshot outside of Timmy's window. He looked outside. Sitting next to his house was... The Knight Bus!

A tall man stepped out from The Knight Bus. "Welcome to The Knight Bus," he started. "My name is Stan." He looked at Timmy. "Well, what are you waiting for?" he asked. "We're going to meet Harry Potter!"

Timmy couldn't believe it. He loved Harry Potter. After checking with his parents that it was okay, he got on The Knight Bus. Off they went!

Within an hour Timmy could see the tall gleaming building that was Hogwarts Castle. He grew excited and nervous at the same time.

Soon he was being left off outside of Hogwarts School main entrance. A tall dark haired witch stepped outside.

"Hello Timmy," she said. "I am Professor McGonagall. Welcome to Hogwarts!" With that said she took Timmy inside.

Once they were inside of Hogwarts Timmy marveled at how big the building was. On the plus side, he was being taken to the Great Hall!

Professor McGonagall ushered Timmy inside the Great Hall. Everyone looked at him.

"Hello Timmy!" everyone shouted out loud. They waved. Timmy waved back. A tall old man stood up.

"Timmy McCauley," he said. "I am Professor Dumbledore."

"Hello Professor!" everyone in the school coursed. Professor Dumbledore waved his hands at them to silence them. "Tonight, Timmy, you will be in Gryffindor!"

"Yeah!" Timmy shouted. He loved Gryffindor House! Professor McGonagall lead him over to the table. Timmy sat down next to a red haired boy.

"Hello Timmy," he said. "I'm Ron Weasley." They shook hands.

"I'm Hermione Granger," a young witch with bushy hair sitting next to Ron said.

Many more people introduced themselves. Timmy met people by the names of Fred and George Weasley, Lee Jordan, Neville Longbottom, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, Oliver Wood, Ginny Weasley, and Percy Weasley. But there was still no sign of Harry!

Suddenly, while they were all eating dinner, a tall man with a hooked nose and greasy black hair stood up. He pointed one long index finger high up into the air.

"The Bat Signal!" he bellowed in a deep voice. "It only means trouble! To the Bat Mobile!"

He jumped from his seat, spread out his arms, and began to run across the Great Hall, singing as he went.

"Nuh nuh nuh nuh nuh nuh nuh nuh BATMAN!" The man ran from the room. He appeared back inside after a moment.

"ROBIN!" he yelled. "I thought we got over this problem in the last story!"

"Alright Professor Snape!" a boy wearing green robes yelled. He stood up. He had silver blonde hair and a pale pointed face. Timmy knew who he was. The infamous Draco Malfoy.

Draco sighed and raised his index finger in the air. He began to run towards Professor Snape.

"Nuh nuh nuh nuh nuh nuh nuh nuh BATMAN!" Draco sang meekly. He disappeared from the room, Professor Snape following him.

"We still don't understand why Professor Snape does that," Ron whispered to Timmy. Timmy nodded. He wasn't to sure either.

Soon dinner was done, and Timmy was following Ron and the rest of the Gryffindors to their Common Room. Once they were inside, Ron commanded attention.

"Alright everyone," he started, pacing back and forth in front of the fire. "My plan is that we tie down Professor Snape and make him tell us why he runs around screaming Batman or else we'll cut his hair."

"Uh Ron," Hermione started.

"Yes my good Hermione?" Ron asked.

"First off, it's not a good idea to tie down a teacher and then threaten them," she said. "Second, Professor Snape obviously thinks that he's a super hero. Thirdly, Timmy needs to meet Harry."

"Oh yeah!" Ron exclaimed. He turned to Timmy. "Stay here," he said. "I'll go get Harry."

Ron raised his finger high up in the air. "Nuh nuh nuh nuh nuh nuh nuh nuh BATMAN!" he screamed, running across the room and up a staircase.

"It doesn't work when you do it!" Hermione called after him.

"Aw, be quiet!" Timmy heard Ron call from someplace above him.

Within a moment Ron came back downstairs, followed by a skinny boy with dark messy hair and bright green eyes.

Timmy gasped. It was...

"Harry Potter," Harry said, holding out his hand to Timmy. Timmy shook it.

"You're a great Quidditch player, Harry!" Timmy exclaimed. Harry laughed.

"Why thank you!" he said. "You're a great friend of mine, Timmy!"

"I am?" Timmy asked. "Cool!" Harry smiled. He looked down at his watch.

"Dear me," he said. "Timmy, it's time for you to go home."

"But I've just met you Harry!" Timmy cried out. The night had been so eventful. He didn't want to go anywhere.

"We'll keep in touch," Harry said reassuringly. "I promise. Look for a snowy owl."

Timmy nodded. Suddenly the room started to spin. He felt as if he was falling backwards. Suddenly he woke up.

Timmy looked around. He was at home, in his bedroom. There was no sign of Harry anywhere.

Timmy sighed. It was all just a dream, he thought to himself. He got out of bed. There was no Knight Bus. He turned to go back to sleep when he saw something sitting on his desk next to him. He went over to it.

Sitting on his desk was a letter. It was addressed to him, and the return address was...to Harry Potter! So it was real! Timmy opened the letter.

_'Timmy-_

_If you ever need to talk to, or see me again, write a letter and leave it on the floor in front of your bedroom window. Hedwig will find it._

_Harry'_

Timmy smiled. Wait, there was a P.S.!

_'P. S.- Here's a little gift for you'_

Out of the letter fell a beautiful snowy colored feather. Timmy smiled again. What a wild night!

**The End**

* * *

Meanwhile, outside of Timmy's house, looming and lurking about every corner, were Professor Snape and Draco Malfoy. They were dressed in their Batman and Robin outfits, and Draco looked sour.

"I'm almost sure the Bat Signal came from somewhere around here, good sidekick Robin!" Snape whispered.

Draco sighed. "What exactly did you say this Bat Signal looked like?" he asked.

Professor Snape smiled. "Oh, it was so tiny and far away. It was twinkling ever so brightly."

Draco's mouth dropped open. "You thought that the Bat Signal was a star. A star! THERE ARE STARS ALL OVER THE PLACE IN THE WORLD!"

He dropped his voice. "We could be anywhere," he was saying as he began to pace around.

"We're in America," Snape pointed out.

"AMERICA!" Draco screamed loudly. "That's great. So we're, like, who knows HOW many hours from home!" Draco started to have a tantrum.

"Oh look Robin!" Professor Snape called out. "It's the rescue crew!"

"It's the American Police!" Draco screamed. "Run!"

They ran as fast as they could from the police. Finally they made it to a dark forest.

"We are we?" Draco whispered.

"A forest," Professor Snape answered. He pointed ahead of him. "It's The Knight Bus!"

Sure enough, it was. It turns out that Professor Dumbledore had sent Stan and Ernie to look for Snape and Malfoy.

Within seconds the two were on The Knight Bus.

"You can sit back there," Stan said, pointing behind him. Draco and Professor Snape walked into a room.

"What are you two doing here?" Draco exclaimed.

It was Neville and Seamus. They both shrugged. Draco sighed loudly and flopped down on a bed.

"I need a nap," he moaned.

"Well, good Robin," Professor Snape was saying. "You deserve some rest."

"Call me Robin one more time and I swear I'll..."

The engines of The Knight Bus roared and sure enough they were off.

They only think that could be heard, apart from Draco's disgusted yells, was the sound of Professor Snape's voice. He was singing.

"Nuh nuh nuh nuh nuh nuh nuh nuh BATMAN!"

**The End**

**(Again)**

* * *

Suddenly Colin Creevey appeared from the second floor on The Knight Bus. "Are we having a party that no one's told me about?" Colin asked after he spotted Draco, Snape, Neville and Seamus. His eyes lingered on Neville and Seamus. They were sitting on the same bed and holding hands. Seamus blushed and Neville smiled stupidly.

"So that's why you were yelling in a disgusted fashion!" Colin exclaimed, pointing at Draco. Draco nodded.

"I never knew that they were gay," Draco said to Colin. "I mean, I guess it was obvious after Neville blasted me of my feet when I was teasing Seamus, and the fact that they were on The Knight Bus in the first place, but I never realized it."

"Being gay's not a bad thing," Neville stated as he pulled Seamus closer to him. Draco made another disgusted face.

"Why the disgusted face, dear Robin?" Professor Snape asked him. Draco glared at him. "We all know how you feel about Harry Potter."

Draco's mouth dropped open and he blushed furiously. Colin suppressed a giggle. Seamus and Neville looked at each other in surprise.

"How could you?" Draco spurted out after a moment. He pointed at Snape. "You promised...you swore on your life as Batman...you'd said that you'd never tell..." Draco burst into tears.

"Aw, suck it up man!" Colin yelled. "Harry's a wonderful person to love." He paused. "Hold on. I'm Harry's biggest fan! I'm the only person allowed to love him." With that said Colin burst into tears too.

"Well," Neville said. He stood up. "Seamus and I are going to go up to the third floor. Don't bother us."

"We'll be very busy," Seamus added. "Doing...things... that nobody should know about. It's a secret club meeting." Neville nodded. They put their arms around each other and headed up the stairs.

Snape sighed happily. "Ah, how wonderful it feels to do justice!" He patted himself on the back. "A pat on the back for you, my good friend! You have helped people confess their true feelings." He paused for a second when a thudding noise was heard from up above him. He heard the sound of giggling.

"Wow Neville!" he heard Seamus shriek happily. He heard Neville laughing even louder.

"You're good at it too, Seamus!" Neville answered back.

"What in hell are they doing up there?" Snape pondered to himself. He stood up and raised his index finger high in the air. "This is a job for...BATMAN!" As he was about to run off Colin and Draco blocked him.

"It's all his fault!" Colin screamed loudly.

"Let's get him!" Draco screamed. They pushed Professor Snape off The Knight Bus. The jumped after him. They hadn't meant to jump off. Colin and Draco ran after The Knight Bus, screaming for it to stop.

But The Knight Bus kept on driving forward, towards Hogwarts, with only the love struck couple of Seamus Finnigan and Neville Longbottom as it's passengers.

**The End**

**(Or is it...)**

* * *

Tired from all the running Colin and Draco dropped down on the side of the road. They were both breathing heavily.

"You thought that you could defeat me!" they heard Professor Snape screaming in the distance. "But you cannot! For I am the almighty Batman!"

Draco and Colin heard Snape start to sing again. "Nuh nuh nuh nuh nuh nuh nuh nuh BATMAN!" Suddenly they heard a splashing noise.

"Sounds like Snape jumped in a river!" Colin mused. Draco nodded.

"I hope he drowns." Draco smiled at Colin. The moonlight was shining on Colin's hair and face. It made him shine slightly. In fact, Draco thought that Colin looked like an angel.

"You look like an angel," Draco pointed out. Colin blushed.

"Why, thank you," he answered. Colin smiled. Draco smiled. Colin jumped on Draco, pressing his lips onto his. Draco was surprised, but only for a moment.

"_Fuck," _Draco thought to himself. _"Creevey knows what he's doing!" _

Draco didn't bother to push Colin away. After a few moments Colin pulled away.

"Sorry," Colin mumbled as he blushed lightly.

Draco smiled. "You think that you're getting away that fast, Creevey?" he said.

Colin looked up amazed. "You actually enjoyed it?"

Draco shrugged. "I did," he said. "Anyway, I've never snogged a Gryffindor before."

Colin blushed wildly. Draco smiled. He slipped his arms around Colin's small figure and started kissing him.

There they spent the night; making out on the side of the road, somewhere in the United States of America.

As for Seamus and Neville, well... let's just say that they're very happy together.

And for our dear old Professor Snape?

Unfortunately, Batman knows how to swim.

**The End**

**(For Now)

* * *

****Me: It's amazing...the longest chapter of any story that I've ever written!**

**DR: '...'**

**Me: Yes, dear reader (s)! Daniel Radcliffe has been banned from talking in this chapter, or else he will end up in a SLASH fic of mine!**

**DR: '...'**

**Me: I might seem that I'm evil...but I'm not...**

**DR: '...'**

**Me: Well, I've got to go! Daniel's being forced to watch 'The Addams Family Values' with me. It's an awesome movie!**

**DR: '...'**

**Me: Drop a REVIEW! LATERS!**

****


End file.
